The Smashing Mystery of Santa Claus
by Digilady99
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Kirby's favorite holiday is almost here! But what happens when the grumpy King Dedede drops the bombshell with the question, "How does big fat Santa Claus get down the skinny chimneys?" It's up to Kirby, Ness and all their friends to find out while also learning what Christmas is truly about. All characters from Melee and Brawl will be here! ENJOY! XD
1. The Big Question

**Author's Note**: I'll be making Kirby and other non-speaking characters talk in this story. This is my second Christmas fanfic for Smash Brothers. Kirby is the main character along with King Dedede and Ness.

Monty Python Army: GET ON WITH IT!

Okay, okay! On with the story!

December 24th, Christmas Eve

The holiday the Smashers love the most was just a day away. To celebrate this wonderful time of year, the Smashers went out to go skating at a giant frozen pond by the Smash Mansion. Everyone was super excited… except for a certain stubborn and self-centered penguin named King Dedede. He couldn't stand the joy that everyone felt around Christmas. You could say he's pretty much like the Grinch except he's not green. Surprisingly, the other villains like Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, and Wolf decided to put aside their evil ways in honor of the season without complaining. Dedede honestly said to them that it was cowardly and that they're a disgrace to villains everywhere. But all that happened earlier before everyone went skating.

Dedede was skating grumpily when suddenly he tripped over on the ice and was sent flying across the pond and into a mountain of snow! Kirby and Ness rushed over to help him.

"Dedede, are you alright?!" Ness cried.

Both Kirby and Ness cooperated to pull the giant penguin out from the snow.

Kirby asked, "Dedede, are you okay?!"

Dedede shook off the snow on him. "Okay?! Oh, sure! Let's go back and do it again!" Dedede said sarcastically.

Ness and Kirby sighed in relief that Dedede was okay but still acting grouchy. Kirby exclaimed, "Oh, I'm so glad! I want everyone to be happy on Christmas Eve, Dedede! It's the big night! Tonight's the night that Santa Claus comes, his reindeer will be landing on the roof, then he takes his big sack of toys and he slides down the chimney!" Dedede growled under his breath and shouted, "Oh, come on!"

Kirby and Ness gasped and Ness said, "What do you mean, 'Oh, come on'?" King Dedede put one of his big hands in front of Kirby and Ness. "Just hold it right there, you dimwits! Do you know how big the inside of a chimney is?" Kirby and Ness looked at each other for a minute and they shook their heads at Dedede. He then brought his hands nearly close to each other to describe the size of the chimney.

"About this big! That's how big. So, how's a guy like Santa Claus who's probably about 400 pounds, how's he gonna come down all those skinny little chimneys?" Kirby and Ness started taking guesses. "Well… maybe he tries another way to get inside the house! Maybe he comes through the window?" Kirby answered.

"Windows locked." Dedede answered.

"In the door?" Ness asked.

"Doors locked." Dedede answered again.

"Or… maybe the incinerator shaft?" Ness guessed.

"NO! It's the chimney or nothing!" Dedede shouted annoyed.

Kirby suddenly looked dismayed. "I don't know how Santa gets in!"

Dedede smirked and said, "Well, if I were you, I'd find out..."

He then leaned himself to whisper to both Kirby and Ness. "…Because if he doesn't get in, there's gonna be a lot of empty stockings around town tomorrow morning. Heh, merry Christmas." And with that, Dedede walked away chuckling while carrying his giant mallet. As he left, the other Smashers got off the ice laughing as they were heading back to the Smash Mansion where Master Hand and Crazy Hand were waiting for them to return as they cooked Christmas dinner.

"Boy, I don't know how Santa comes down the chimney. But we'll find out right, Ness?" Kirby asked Ness.

"Sure we will!" Ness replied as he and Kirby started following the other Smashers back to the Mansion.

**Author's Note**: Chapter 1 complete! There might one or two more chapters for this story. It all depends how much I'd want to fit in. But good lord, will Kirby and Ness find out the mystery of how Santa can get down the chimney? We'll find out next time! Please review and/or fave if you guys like how this Christmas story is coming and thank you for reading.


	2. Trying To Crack the Case

**Author's **Note: Okay, let's see what happens where we left off with Kirby and Ness. Chapter 2, begin!

Kirby and Ness returned to the Mansion as they put away their snow hats and coats and skates. Suddenly, Ike came over to see how they were doing.

"Hey, Kirby, Ness! Are you guys having fun so far?" He asked excitedly.

Kirby and Ness didn't answer. They just nodded while having glum looks on their faces.

"Hey, what's wrong, you two?" Ike asked concerned.

Kirby then spoke up, "Well, we WERE having fun until Dedede asked, 'How does Santa Claus get down those skinny little chimneys if he's so fat?'"

Ness nodded and said, "Yeah, we got to find out how cause if Santa can't get down the chimneys, no one will get any presents!"

"Oh, I see. Well, maybe I can help you guys figure it out." Ike said.

Kirby and Ness's faces lit up. "Really, you will?" They both cried.

"Of course. After all, I'd be concerned too if Santa can't bring us our gifts. Here's the plan. The three of us will go around and ask the others if they know how Santa can get down the chimney." Ike said.

"Okay!" Ness and Kirby said as the three scurried around the Mansion to interview the other Smashers with the big question: "How does Santa Claus get down the skinny chimneys?"

"He probably goes on a diet around Christmas to fit through the chimneys." Link said.

"Maybe he has one of his fellow elves with him to help him if he gets stuck." Pit said.

"Well, Santa is a magical being so maybe he uses magic to grow small so he can fit into the chimney." Zelda said.

"How should I know that? If I were Santa, I'd just blow up the chimney to get through it!" Bowser answered.

"Maybe his reindeer help him to push him in to get through the chimney." Captain Falcon said.

After asking most of the Smashers for about three hours, Kirby, Ness and Ike returned to together and fell from exhaustion. "Oh, we asked almost everyone but no one seems to know how." Ness said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, guys. I thought for sure we'd find out." Ike apologized as he picked himself up.

"Oh, this isn't getting us anywhere! Christmas Eve is here and we might never find out how Santa gets down the chimney!" Kirby had tears in his eyes and he rushed upstairs to his room.

"Kirby, wait!" Ness called. Ness know too well that Kirby was deeply upset by all this. Ness and Ike looked at other worriedly and concerned then Ike said, "Ness, you should go check on him.

Ness nodded and said, "Sure thing. Thanks for your help, Ike."

"Good luck, Ness." Ike waved as Ness rushed upstairs to Kirby's room. _Damn, I hope Kirby will be okay. I hope they'll find out this Santa mystery. _Ike thought in his mind and then he heard his best friend Marth calling to him.

"Ike! Come on, we need your help to set the table for Christmas dinner!" Ike then said, "Okay, coming!" The mercenary went to join the prince.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Kirby's room, Ness was sitting next to Kirby on his bed to comfort him. "Don't worry, Kirby. Even if we don't know how, Santa will come down the chimney. Really, he will." Ness said as he tried to smile to reassure Kirby things would be okay.

Kirby wiped his tears away and just shook his head, "No, no. It'll never work." Kirby started to lose hope that Santa will never get down the chimney and no one will get presents.

Then, Kirby and Ness heard Princess Peach calling for them. "Kirby! Ness! Come down! Christmas dinner is ready!"

"Okay, we're coming, Peach!" Ness called from Kirby's door. "Come on, Kirby. Let's go eat. Maybe a delicious meal will make you feel better."

Kirby got up slowly and said, "Sure… okay."

**Author's Note**: Poor Kirby. Anyway, I like how this is going and I hope you guys too! I think there will be two more chapters and the story will be complete! Please review if you guys are enjoying it and thanks for reading! XD


	3. Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note**: Okay, here's Chapter 3! We left off where Ness tried to cheer Kirby up and Christmas dinner was set up. Oh, by the way, the female Robin will be called Rose in this story. The Wii Fit Trainers will be called Julie and Hank. I just thought those names were cool for them. Okay, back to the story!

Christmas dinner was certainly big. There was everything you could imagine. Lobster tails, soup, baked clams, rib roast, pork, shrimp, turkey, etc. All the Smashers including Master Hand and Crazy Hand gathered in the dining room to eat. The young adult Smashers sat together on one side, the villains in the middle and the kid Smashers at the end. "Smashers, before we dig in, I just want to propose a toast to everyone here and may we all have a joyous and merry Christmas!" Master Hand proclaimed as he raised his glass of wine. "Merry Christmas!" The Smashers cried as they all raised their glasses. "Oh, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Crazy Hand shouted.

And eat they certainly did. Dedede being the grubby penguin he was, made his Waddle Dees get as much food for him as they could and Meta Knight just shook his head while watching as he carefully took off his mask to eat his meal. Kirby was still too miserable to eat anything as Ness took some shrimp. "Come on, Kirby. I thought Christmas dinner was your favorite part about Christmas Eve. You don't want your food to get cold, do you?" Ness asked as he poured himself some fresh water. Kirby just sighed and said, "Okay." He then slowly ate his food while still looking miserable.

Dedede secretly saw this and chuckled to himself. "Heh, poor Kirby. Guess he hasn't figured out how Santa will get down the chimney. Waddle Dees! Bring me more turkey!" Dedede cried to his Waddle Dees and they quickly obeyed his command and brought him more turkey.

Later on, Christmas dinner was finished and Master Hand and Crazy Hand cleaned up everything as the Smashers went in the giant den to watch what they were told was the best Christmas film ever, _It's a Wonderful Life_. Kirby, however, was still too upset and went upstairs into his room. Ness went up along with him to try to make him happy again.

"Come on, Kirby. You can't be sad on Christmas Eve. Like I said before, even if we don't know how Santa gets down the chimney, he'll still come." Ness said.

Kirby lied down on his bed and said, "Still, we'll never know how. Ness, please. I think… I want to be alone for a while."

Ness shook his head. "Okay, Kirby. But… if you need anything, I'll be right downstairs with the others." Ness left Kirby's room and closed the door behind him. Kirby was still lying on his bed. "We asked everybody. Ike, Zelda, Pit, Link, Mario… everybody… and nobody knows. He'll never get down the chimney. Then… nobody will get any presents." Kirby then shot up and said, "Hey! Wait a minute! I can find out how he gets down those little chimneys!" Kirby jumped from his bed and quietly opened the door, check that no one saw him, closed his door, and made his way upstairs to where the rooftop door was. "I'll find out for myself how Santa gets down the chimney!"

**Author's Note**: I know, I know. I hate cliffhangers too! Oh, boy! Kirby is REALLY determined now! And yeah, I know I kind of made Dedede a real asshole here, but don't worry. You'll see what happens. Until the next chapter, thanks for reading, guys! XD


	4. Where's Kirby?

**Author's Note**: Okay, change of plans! There will be ONE more chapter after this one, I PROMISE! Okay, we left off with Kirby apparently sneaking out of his room and onto the roof where he plans to see how Santa gets down the chimney for himself! Let's continue!

The Smashers just finished watching _It's a Wonderful Life _and they all applauded at the heartwarming ending. "Wow, now I understand why it's considered the best Christmas movie ever." Ike said.

"Yeah." Ness said.

"Hey, Ness. How come Kirby didn't watch it with us? He usually loves Christmas movies." Ike asked.

"Well… Kirby was still upset about the Santa mystery and wanted to be alone." Ness replied as he frowned.

Ike sighed, "Poor Kirby."

"I'm gonna go see how he's doing." Ness said as he headed upstairs to Kirby's room. He knocked on Kirby's door. "Hey, Kirby. It's Ness. I was wondering if you…" He opened the door only to find no one in there. Kirby was gone! Ness gasped and called out for Kirby.

Ike heard Ness's calls and rushed upstairs. "Ness, what's wrong?"

"Ike, Kirby's gone!" Ness cried.

"What?!" Ike shouted.

"He was here ten minutes ago and now he's gone! I'm worried, Ike!" Ness started to tear up but Ike kneeled to his height and put his hands on Ness's shoulders. "Don't worry, Ness. We'll find him, okay?"

Ike and Ness left Kirby's room to tell the other Smashers what was going on.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Kirby just made it up there and it began to snow as he looked around the roof. "Okay, made it to the roof. Oh, it's starting to snow. Ah-ha! Here's our skinny little chimney!" Kirby found the thin chimney with some smoke coming out from it. "So, I'm just gonna stay here to see how Santa gets down that little thing." Kirby then shivered from the cold air. "BBRRR! It IS cold! Well… it shouldn't be long now…"

As Kirby looked around in the snowy sky, Ness and Ike were telling the other Smashers about Kirby's disappearance. "Kirby's missing? On Christmas Eve?" Peach asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Ness and Ike nodded.

"Well-a, maybe he's-a in the garage-a." Mario said.

"We're going over to Master Hand and Crazy Hand and ask if they've seen him." Ike said.

"Okay!" Ness and Ike went off as Peach, Mario and Luigi went to search in the garage. Ness and Kirby saw Lucina, Robin, Rose, Shulk, Marth, and Pit. "Guys!"

"Oh, hey, Ike, what's up?" Shulk asked.

"Have you guys seen Kirby? He's missing." Ness asked.

"No, but we'll help you look for him." Lucina said.

"Thanks, guys. We'll ask Master Hand and Crazy Hand while you guys search for him." Ike said. "Okay, good luck, you two!" Pit shouted.

Meanwhile, Kirby sat himself down on a piece of wood and carefully watched the chimney. "Okay, when the sleigh flies in, I'll go up to Santa Claus and I'll say, 'Mr. Claus, sir, is it okay I watch how you get down the skinny little chimney?'" Kirby shivered again from the cold and then yawned. "Boy… I hope he comes soon…" As Kirby said this, his eyes got more and more weary.

The search for Kirby began outside as he was nowhere to be found in the Mansion. Master Hand and Crazy Hand made a search party and said no one is to rest until Kirby is found safely.

"No luck, huh, guys?" Robin asked his friends.

"Nope. And it's snowing harder than ever." Rose said.

"Yeah, and it's really getting cold!" Fox shivered as he zippered his winter coat.

Falco threw on his earmuffs and said, "It's freezing out on a night like this!"

"Don't give up, guys! We're gonna try the backyard!" Ike said as the others spread out to look for Kirby out in the snowstorm.

Kirby is seen fast asleep snoring with some snow starting to pile on him as the echo calls for Kirby could be heard from Ness. "_Kirby! Where'd you go?!" _

Kirby woke up suddenly and looked at the chimney. "Huh… no, not yet. Oh, gee. What if he's stuck in a chimney somewhere…" Kirby sighed and then fell asleep again snoring softly. More calls for Kirby could be heard from below.

"_Kirby!" _Mario cried.

"_Kirby, where are you?!" _Link shouted.

"_Kirby!" _Megaman yelled.

Meanwhile, Ike was comforting Ness because he was crying and was worried about Kirby while Meta Knight, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Shulk, Lucina, Marth, Robin, Rose, Pikachu, Julie, and Hank were still looking in the backyard and Fox, Falco, Wolf, Bowser, Peach, Mario, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Luigi, Duck Hunt, Ice Climbers (Nana and Popo), Wario, Dr. Mario, Charizard, Megaman, Pac-Man, R.O.B., Captain Falcon, Samus, Villager, Sonic, Toon Link, Pichu, Greninja, Lucario, Yoshi, Sheik, Young Link, Jigglypuff, Pit, Palutena, Donkey Kong, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Diddy Kong, Dark Pit, Mewtwo, Lucas, Red, Snake, Roy, Olimar, Mr. Game and Watch, Little Mac, Bowser Jr. and Rosalina were looking in different parts of Smashville for Kirby.

Now, EVERYONE was looking for Kirby…. except for King Dedede. He didn't know what was going on because he was relaxing in his room. Peach knew he wasn't around to help and angrily said, "Excuse me, guys. I need to have a word with a certain penguin."

Everyone else widened their eyes and knew what she meant!

Peach reached to where Dedede's room was and opened the door.

"Oh, Peach, what do YOU want? He-OW! Ow, ow, ow!" Peach grabbed Dedede by his collar and angrily dragged him outside his room. "What the hell are you doing, Peach?!" Dedede shouted.

"Dedede! I hope you're satisfied! You had to start all that stuff about Santa and tiny chimneys, and you've upset Kirby so much he's gone!" Peach scolded Dedede.

His eyes widened. "Well, I didn't know he'd do anything stupid like that! I was only teasing him!"

"Teasing him?!" Peach yelled.

"Yeah!" Dedede replied.

"Telling him that Santa's not gonna bring anybody any presents because he can't get down that chimney? Now you call that teasing?!" Peach cried.

"Well, he'll come back! Besides, what's the big deal? The little puffball can take care of himself anyway!" Dedede shouted.

**Author's Note**: WHAT AN ASSHOLE! Sorry, couldn't resist.

Peach gasped as his words. He really didn't seem concerned and worst, didn't feel guilt for upsetting Kirby. Peach was not letting Dedede get away with it at all!

"Now, look here, Dedede. Kirby is pretty much like an innocent child. He's got a nightlight in his room, he sleeps with a warm blanket and he's around all the people that he loves. But here it is, Christmas Eve, and he's out there somewhere in this big city and it keeps snowing and it's getting colder and he could be in serious trouble unless we find him!" As Peach finished, she had tears on her face. "So, what are you gonna do about it?!"

Dedede started to feel guilty but didn't want to show it. "Well… I'm gonna find him and bring him back!" He grabbed his coat and marched down the hallway to join the search. "Hey, Kirby! Where are ya?! It's me ol' Dedede!"

Peach stood there in surprise as she wiped her tears away and followed after Dedede.

"_COME BACK, KIRBY!" _Dedede's yells for Kirby could be heard in the distance as Kirby was snoring softly and fast asleep with snow covering most of his body! At this point, Kirby could literally freeze to death!

But then… the sound of jingling bells could be heard getting louder and louder, then the sound of hooves and a big sleigh landing on the roof, finally a shadow of a giant, round figure was seen slowly approaching the slumbering puffball. His footsteps in the snow got slower and slower and the shadow was looming right over Kirby. As the mysterious figure tapped Kirby a few times, Kirby's eyes opened and…

**Author's Note**: (GASP) Another cliffhanger! Oh, crap! I think I hear an angry mob approaching! Only one more chapter left people! Thanks for reading! XD


	5. A Happy Ending

**Author's Note**: Okay, here we are! The grand finale of this Christmas tale! Hope you guys enjoy it! We left off on yet another cliffhanger when a mysterious figure appeared (and if you guys knew it was Santa Claus… you are correct) and woke up Kirby! Alright, let's finish the story!

When Kirby opened his eyes he saw… NOTHING. "Huh? That's funny. I could have sworn I heard something. But… there's no one here. Not even a single footprint in the snow…" Kirby looked around the rooftop and still it looked like nothing since he fell asleep. So… was it all a dream… or did it really happen…?

Kirby shook his head. "What a dream I just had! I must have fallen asleep. BRR! Boy, am I cold! I better go back inside to warm up for a minute." Kirby got up, shook all the snow off of him and made his way to the door back into the Mansion. "OOH! I think I froze my feet!" Kirby then went into the warm Mansion.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the Mansion, the Smashers were on the verge of nearly giving up because they literally looked everywhere for Kirby. Ike was holding a tired and tearful Ness in his arms in main hallway. "Okay, Ness. Let's just go warm up a bit." Ike said.

Just then, Kirby appeared as he came downstairs. Ness was the very first to notice and he ran out of Ike's arms to Kirby. "KIRBY!" Ness cried as he embraced the freezing puffball.

"Oh, hey, Ness." Kirby said as he hugged Ness back. The other Smashers including Master Hand and Crazy Hand came into the main hallway and cheered and sighed in relief that Kirby was safe. "Oh, hey, everybody!" Kirby said to the others.

"Kirby, are you alright?" Zelda asked in concern.

"Well, yeah, except maybe my feet." Kirby chuckled.

Ike frustratingly took off his winter hat and said, "Kirby, where have you been?!"

"Well, um… I went up on the roof to see if I could see Santa Claus come but then I fell asleep. God, was it cold! I got so cold that I've decided to come in and warm up. But I'm gonna head back up there…" But before Kirby could finish, Ike grabbed him. "Oh, no, you're not! You're just gonna come in the den and thaw out!"

"No, Ike! I can't! I'll miss Santa!" Kirby cried.

But as Ike pulled Kirby into the den, an unbelievable sight awaited them… A giant Christmas tree was lit up and shining so brightly and below the tree were tons and tons of Christmas presents and every single stocking of the Smashers were filled with toys and goodies! Santa HAD come! Everyone gasped in awe how beautiful the scenery was.

"Oh, man! Now I'll never know! Never know how he did it!" Kirby whined as he sat on the sofa wrapped around a warm blanket.

"Kirby, do you remember what Dedede said to you?" Ike asked Kirby as he sat down next to him.

"Well, yeah. Dedede said that if Santa Claus can't get down that skinny little chimney, then no one would get any presents!" Kirby replied.

"Well… just look around you, Kirby. Does it look to you like no one's getting any presents?" Ike asked as he let Kirby look at all the gifts.

"No… But, but it's a miracle! How did he do it!" Kirby shouted.

Master Hand then asked, "Well, why do you want to know so badly, Kirby?"

"Why? It's important, Master Hand!" Kirby said.

The giant embodied hand shook him and said, "No, Kirby. That's not what's important. What IS important is… well, we lost you tonight and we were all very worried about you. And now, we got you back safe and sound and we're all together for Christmas. THAT is what's truly important, Kirby." As Master Hand finished, Kirby looked at all the other Smashers who mostly had genuine and humble looks on their faces including Ike and Ness. Crazy Hand could be heard sobbing in the background shouting, "OOH, THE FEELS!"

Kirby then smiled and finally understood what Master Hand meant. "You know, Master Hand… you're right."

Suddenly, the front door swung open startling everyone and there stood King Dedede with his giant mallet and yelled, "I hear the puffball's back!"

"That's right, Dedede. Come into the den." Samus said.

Dedede came waddling into the den to where Kirby was sitting on the sofa. "Oh, hey, Dedede." Kirby said unsure what to say.

Dedede then nudged Kirby and said, "Listen, ya little puffball… I'm… I'm glad you're back." Everyone else smiled sweetly. "Um… thanks, Dedede." Kirby said.

"That's nice for you to say, Dedede. Even though… YOU'RE the one who caused all of this in the first place." Master Hand pointed at Dedede.

"Yeah!" The other Smashers glared at Dedede. They all knew what he did and it was terrible. Dedede started to chuckle nervously and sweat. But then Kirby stood in front of Dedede to defend him. "Wait, guys! It's true what Dedede did was wrong… but I've forgiven him." Everyone's eyes widened at Kirby's remark including Dedede. He couldn't believe after all the trouble he caused for Kirby, he forgave him.

"But… why, Kirby?" Dedede asked.

Kirby turned up to Dedede and smiled. "Because… it's Christmas. It's the time of year to share love and respect with everyone including your enemies." Dedede was touched by Kirby's short speech and he had tears in his big eyes. "OH! Kirby, I'm SO sorry! I promise to be nice around Christmas from now on!" Dedede sobbed as he gave Kirby a big bear hug. Kirby groaned in the hug and felt like he was gonna be choked to death. "Dedede… please… I can't breathe!" Kirby cried.

"Oh, sorry!" Dedede said as he put Kirby down and everyone laughed at their heartfelt moment. Dedede then smiled widely and cried, "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Yeah, merry Christmas!" Kirby, Ness and Ike shouted.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!" Everyone shouted together as a giant star shined in the sky.

THE END!

**Author's Note**: PHEW! Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it! Tell me in your review, what was your favorite part of the story and what do you love to do on Christmas? Me, I love baking Christmas cookies and watching Christmas specials. Thanks so much for reading and happy holidays and happy new year 2015, everyone! XD


End file.
